


Cada Noche, Una misión secreta

by Amara_Salc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angustía, Desgracia, Guerras, Kakashi queriendo salvar a Sasuke, Lemon, M/M, Naruto siendo obsesivo, Sasuke con problemas mentales, Violacion, traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Salc/pseuds/Amara_Salc
Summary: Sasuke tuvo que pasar por algo traumante que lo dejo afectado psicológicamente, Naruto sin poder evitarlo aprovecha de eso, pero poco a poco se va dando cuenta que lo esta perjudicando y su actitud cambia radicalmente tanto como la de él tanto como la de Sasuke.Es NaruSasu (principal)





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fic lo tengo con más capítulos, pero sin terminarlo completamente, me había entusiasmado con esta historia por ser mi primer yaoi, pero al momento de publicarlo no obtuve tantos lectores. Si obtengo buenos votos y les agrada, probablemente me anime en terminarlo pese a que tengo otras historias pendientes, y quisiera darle prioridad a los otros que si les gustaron. 
> 
> Si encuentran errores les ofrezco una disculpa, ya que fue mi primera historia.

Narrando Sasuke

Podía sentir claramente mis ambas muñecas sujetadas por fuertes cadenas haciéndome sangrar un poco, mientras que mis ojos se encontraba levemente vendado, al parecer por el tiempo se había aflojado, solo podía ver como el suelo estaba completamente húmedo y sucio con parte de mi sangre, me sentía aun desesperado, cualquiera se resignaría pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en salir de allí, sentirme libre.

Sinceramente perdí la noción del tiempo, al inicio de los días se sentían eternas para después ya no tener idea de cuanto había pasado, pero ya nada importaba en realidad, me encontraba aquí encerrado en un calabozo completamente a oscuras, me sentía perdido con tanta obscuridad rodeándome, agradecido en parte con mi mente que no me fuese a traicionar y pudiera borrar aquellas imágenes perturbadoras de mi cabeza o por lo menos verlas borrosas como si de un sueño se tratase, aunque en momentos de ansiedad sale al floté todas esas escenas desagradables, haciéndome respirar agitado con una inmensas ganas de vomitar, mi cuerpo comenzaba estremecerse, pero trato de ignorarlo como de costumbre.

Mantenía mi mente ocupada pensando una y otra vez el inicio de lo sucedido hasta llegar aquí, para así no perderme totalmente si es que sobreviva a esto.

Flash Back

Estaba junto con Naruto y con los demás equipos para la misión.

Nos habían asignado una misión ultra secreta contra la Aldea de Niebla que supuestamente algo tramaban, la Hokage había sospechado desde hace unos días y como siempre acertaba nos lo asignó en completa discreción, pese a que no quería alertar a las demás aldeas y concluir falsas alarmas, como precaución mandaron a Kakashi para que todo saliera bien sin tantos riesgos, ya que si sucedía algo no se podía enterar nadie más que la Hokage.

Todo iba bien, en completa orden, aún sin llegar a nuestro destino, así es que al paso de unas horas nos detuvimos para acampar y recuperar fuerzas.

Como de costumbre estaba junto con Naruto escuchándolo hablar con Kakashi de sus estupideces, yo solo mantenía mi vista en aquel fuego, no pensaba en nada en particular.

Me considero un shinobi muy alerta ante cualquier chakra desconocido, pero simplemente me descuide, tal vez subestime de más a Kakashi con que se encargaría si algo malo pasase.

Por lo que a los pocos minutos pude notarlo como se levantó algo alarmado dirigiéndose al fondo del bosque, lo vi confuso ante esa acción, mi error ahí fue que no le tome importancia porque en realidad había presenciado nada al inicio.

En eso también lo sentí pero tarde, comenzaba a ponerme sumamente mareado, alertándome sin poder hacer nada al respecto, por inercia miré a Naruto para ver si podía hacer algo, lo cual era inútil mi vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa, pero si pude percatarme en que Naruto estaba en la misma situación, no quise alterarme pero realmente ya no estaba en mis cincos sentidos hasta que poco a poco mi vista se oscureció por completo.

 

Al paso de unas horas lo cual lo deduje al notar levemente el amanecer, abriendo lentamente mis ojos, poco a poco observando como nos encontrábamos Naruto y yo amarrados con algo sujetado a nuestro cuerpo que consumía nuestro chakra.

–Hasta que finalmente despiertan– escuche una voz, alarmándome levanté mi mirada encontrando con un hombre que llevaba la banda de la aldea de Niebla, acercándose.

–PERO QUE RAYOS ¡SUELTEME!– gritaba Naruto exaltándose que estaba a mi derecha, como siempre reaccionando agitado ante cualquier situación.

–Creo que eso no va suceder, vinieron a invadir nuestro territorio ninjas de la Hoja así es que quisimos adelantarnos un poco– continuaba con cierta tranquilidad aquel hombre.

Observaba lo molesto que estaban aquellos ninjas, por lo que decidí aclarar –Teníamos nuestras sospechas que algo tramaban– solté mientras me esforzaba para soltarme un poco, sin tener éxito enfadándome, clavé con amenaza mi mirada hacia aquel sujeto.

Solo pude ver como fruncía su ceño con algo de sorpresa.

–vaya, vaya con que ya a esas vamos...– pauso un momento para ponerse cerca de mi rostro con un gesto de burla –de estar desconfiando entre las aldeas– continuaba ahora con una sonrisa de lado mientras notaba como me observaba a detalle mi rostro bajando su mirada para continuar su escaneo, yo solo me limitaba en bufar molesto.

–pienso que deberíamos tomar alguno como rehén, como una pequeña advertencia hacia los de Konoha– escuché la voz de otro hombre, sacándome de mis pensamientos, tratando de localizar hacia aquel lugar donde lo oí, era otro acompañante con otros dos atrás de él pero estos tenían mascaras.

–¡MALDITOS! ¡NOS LOCALIZARIAN!–volvía a gritar de nuevo el idiota de Naruto, haciendo movimientos bruscos para safarse.

–Te puedes callar Naruto– le murmuraba, no podíamos tomarnos el lujo de comportarnos agresivos en nuestra condición, ahora sin chakra.

Un sujeto raro con varias cicatrices se acercaba hacia Naruto, cabreándome al instante, notando como lo sujetaba con mayor fuerza, moviéndole al objeto que teníamos, haciendo que se fuera decayendo más, lo notaba ahora más decaído, solo escuchaba como los gritos de Naruto se anulaban lentamente.

Me enoje demasiado.

–jajaja pero que chico tan inquieto, si pude distinguir rápido que se trataba del jinchuriki, podemos tomarlo para beneficio de nuestra aldea– mencionó, mientras los demás que estaban con él se reían.

Comenzaron a golpear a Naruto desagradablemente, escuchando sus quejidos del dolor, soltando un poco sangre de su boca y los maldecía aun pero con voz baja, no soportaba ver aquello.

– Es suficiente– levante un poco la voz, no tenía muchas energías que digamos. 

–ya veo ¿te molesta ver como molestamos a tu amiguito?– preguntaba burlón el mismo hombre que ha estado molestándonos desde el inicio, observé como se fue acercando a Naruto, dirigiéndose a la parte de su cuello lamiéndole de paso haciendo un caminito con su propia lengua hasta su oreja.

Tan solo ese pequeño detalle hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

–ya debemos tomar a un rehén e irnos, se acercan los ninjas de la hoja– de repente hablo otro hombre con mascara, al parecer también le desagrado la escena.

Aquel sujeto se levantó dispuesto a llevarse a Naruto, pero en solo pensar que podían hacer cosas más horribles como esas, sabiendo lo sensible que podía ser Naruto en cuanto torturas y demás. Sabía que su corazón no lo soportaría, por lo que los llame antes que se pudieran alejar.

–¡ESPEREN! – grité con todo la fuerza que me pude permitir –¡LLEVENME A MI!

Al parecer no tenían intención de escucharme , pero aquel sujeto que llevaba a Naruto fue el que se detuvo drásticamente para mirarme.

–tu no nos sirves tanto como el jinchuriki– menciono el otro hombre que tenia a su lado.

–eso es lo que creen...- chille un poco al hacer un esfuerzo para levantar mi mirar y continuar –Konoha tiene al último Uchiha del clan, con la habilidad del sharingan– mostré mis ojos con el poco chakra que tenía, a decir verdad muy apenas pude despertarlos.

Los noté muy pensativos, veía sus expresiones dudosas, pero el líder cada vez se aproximaba hacia mi, así es que continué hablando.

-–¿creen que solo por tener a Jinchuriki pueden manejarlo a su antojo?– reía irónico –Será muy difícil me temo- sonreí de lado con prepotencia.

Seguían parados frente a mi sin mover un solo musculo, hasta que bajó a Naruto, sintiéndome aliviado por un momento, pero observaba que se mantenía dudoso viéndome con unos ojos que en ese momento no podía descifrar –ya toma al quien sea, si sé que quieres al rehén para otros objetivos– habló el de cicatrices. Aun así tampoco entendía a que se refería con "otros objetivos", ya después lo supe.

–está bien, tomare a este, tiene más encanto- murmuró lo ultimo, pero alcancé a escuchar, acercándose con una sonrisa ladina.

Como odio a ese tipo.

Escuchaba los leves murmuros de Naruto con sus pocas fuerzas –no, no, no, no por favor– me veía con suplica.

Fin Flash back

Y para acabarla mi brazo izquierdo seguía sostenido a ese absorbente de chakra debilitándome durante estos días, facilitándole aquel hombre a tenerme como quisiera.

Me llevaron a un sitio que a lo que observe no era muy lejano de donde andábamos, lógicamente me amarraron de ambos manos con unas cadenas, que quedaban colgados sobre el techo, y vendaron mis ojos.

Durante semanas venían a darme de comer, torturaban solo porque sí, pero lo que más hacia aquel hombre era violarme frecuentemente.

En repentinas ocasiones escuchaba aun sus susurros que solía decirme mientras me tenía.

–Tienes unos hermosos ojos Uchiha– me decía mientras me embestía duramente, mientras que le insultaba lo poco que podía, continuaba con sus palabras obscenas en cada momento –Eres mi puta, no es así– insistía –¡Dilo!

Era obvio que nunca dejaría mi poco orgullo que tenía por los suelos, pero llegue acceder cuando me amenazaba que lo haría de nuevo, y mas frecuente. Tirando todo lo que tenía de orgullo y dignidad a la borda. Sintiéndome horriblemente pequeño y sumiso.

Así es Uchiha Sasuke, el temerario, vengador, orgulloso murió hace unos días. Ya no queda nada de él, los únicos testigos de este horrible acto son estas paredes acompañándome día y noche, recordándome lo miserable que soy ahora.

Hasta que un día...

Se fue deteniendo y solo venían a traerme comida, tenía el presentimiento que a veces se les olvidaba que tenían a un maldito rehén aquí, por la razón de estar sin comida en días y en momentos soltaban las cadenas para no estar colgado y morir, pero seguía atrapado.

Hace unas horas regresaron solo para subir de nuevo las cadenas. En momentos pensaba el por qué Konoha no venían por mí, estoy consciente que fui un desertor pero me sorprende por parte de Naruto. Me esperaba más de él, se la pasó rogándome que regresara a la aldea, solo para después olvidarse de mí, no era tan difícil hacer una búsqueda.

No muy propio de mí, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, haciendo que repentinamente se formara nudos en mi garganta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la sensación de ser tan vulnerable, como si en cualquier segundo fuera a quebrarme internamente, más de lo que ya estoy.

Después de volver a pensar en todo aquello, resbaló una lágrima sobre mi mejilla, manteniendo mi mirada perdida en aquel suelo que muy apenas veía por la floja venda.

Pasaron las horas, donde los sonidos de bichos nocturnos me acompañaban.

Cuando de la nada escuche unos pasos rápidos dirigirse hacia mí –regresaron– pensé inmediatamente al presenciar aquellos pasos aproximarse.

Noté un poco como la puerta se abría repentinamente, con una brillante luz que dañaban mis ojos a pesar del vendaje que tenía, me sorprendí pese a que no acostumbraban dejar entrar tanta luminosidad en el calabozo, ya me había acostumbrado a esta oscuridad.

Volví a escuchar que se acercaban lentamente hacia mí, alcé un poco la cabeza, esperando algún bofeteo o algo, pero en eso...

–Sa-sasuke...– susurraron con desaire.

Esa voz, esa maldita voz la reconozco, dios quería llorar.

–Naruto– jadee con un nudo en la garganta queriendo gritar su nombre, pero mis defensas hizo que se escuchara como un susurro cortado.

Rápidamente sentí su desesperación al estar safandome de las cadenas, quitando el objeto que consumía mi chakra, haciendo que soltara un gemido de satisfacción al sentir mi brazo libre.

Luego me sostuvo sobre su espalda, quitándome la venda con un fuerte estirón, con la velocidad ninja se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, fijo su mirada hacia mí de reojo y levemente le sonreí con ojos llorosos.

–Vas a estar bien Sasuke– habló con seguridad, esa firmeza siempre me hacía sentir una leve calma, sin hacérselo saber.

Sentí la pesadez de mis ojos y con confianza los cerré.


	2. Capitulo 1 Vulnerabilidad

Narrador

–Oe Sasuke, Sasuke– volvió a escuchar esa chillante voz, pero esta vez no le fastidiaba en absoluto.

Comenzaba abrir sus ojos con pesadez, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Se imaginaba estar tranquilo en la camilla del hospital de Konoha o eso era lo que esperaba. Pero al observar mejor su alrededor más despacio, sin mencionar que ¡Aún le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo!

Claramente comenzó a notar que se encontraba en una tienda que usaban usualmente para acampar durante una misión. No tenía sentido para él ¿o es que no había pasado mucho desde su rescate? 

Cómo si quisiera que sus dudas fueran escuchadas, volteó a ver extrañado a su amigo que tenía al lado buscando respuestas sin mencionar una palabra. Pero se le olvidaba lo torpe que podía ser su amigo rubio quién continuaba preguntándole cosas sin sentido.

–¿Por qué no estamos en Konoha?– preguntó Sasuke sin rodeos, fastidiado.

Naruto en parte le molestó que Sasuke no respondiera ninguna de sus preguntas, estaba demasiado preocupado que tenía miedo de solo tocarle, había sido tanta su agonía por no encontrarlo por segunda vez, aunque de diferente forma, que no se pudo resistir al saber como se encontraba. Antes de reprenderle por aquello, observó el ceño fruncido de Sasuke esperando impacientemente por lo que decidió olvidar por un momento su angustia para responderle cuidadosamente –Al parecer la vieja Oba-chan no estaba tan equivocada con las sospechas...- murmuró –pero no solo era de esa aldea sino de otras más, prácticamente seguimos luchando... por eso no nos permitieron esmerarnos con tu búsqueda, ni tampoco llevarte al hospital de Konoha– con este último comentario su cara se endureció al recodarlo – nos encontrábamos en una situación difícil.

–Ya veo– respondió queriendo sonar indiferente, pero fallando en el intento, aun seguía sintiéndose inseguro, obligando a su cabeza a tranquilizarse, pero su rostro mostraba preocupación.

–¡No pienses que me quede con los brazos cruzados! ¡Aun estando en misiones me perdía para seguir buscándote Sasuke!- alzó la voz Naruto de imprevisto, haciendo que se exaltara el otro.

Sasuke lo miró unos momentos. No lo culpaba, sabía lo exigentes que podían ser los demás en caso de poner en riesgo la aldea –Hmn.

Aunque si le molestaba ver en esos ojos... lastima.

Odiaba ese sentimiento de debilidad. También podía observar que Naruto no se atrevía mirarlo por mucho tiempo, deduciendo que se sentía culpable –Naruto me alegra que estés bien– murmuró con voz ronca –no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí– dijo queriendo tranquilizarlo, pero lo único que logro fue que Naruto se sintiera peor. 

–Basta, no te esfuerces demasiado ¿Cómo te sientes? Los ninjas médicos tuvieron que irse un momento pero pronto regresaran– susurro, mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro, acomodando al otro en el futón –Solo... Espera.

Sasuke no pudo resistirse más, aun su chakra no se había recuperado en su totalidad por lo que le gano el agotamiento, cerrando silenciosamente los ojos.

...

Al paso del tiempo, Sasuke fue despertado en momentos por algunos ninjas médicos como dijo Naruto, pero no sentía su cuerpo recuperado.

La segunda vez Naruto le llamo para acomodarse y ayudarle a comer. Tenía que recuperar algo de defensas, extrañamente no se le dificultó, imaginando que los ninjas hicieron bien su labor para sentirle mejor y tener más movilidad.

Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de Sasuke en cada momento. De cierta forma inquietando al azabache, sin poder evitar que ocasionalmente su mente viera aquellos pequeños sucesos del incidente ¡Tenía que encontrar la calma! pero pareciera que su cabeza no le iba hacer caso, su cuerpo se estremecía en cada momento, como si tuviera frío, apretando la mandíbula por la impotencia.

Chocó su mano hacia su frente por la fuerte punzada que ahora sentía en cada parte de su ser.

–Hey, hey ¿estás bien?– preguntó Naruto mientras lo observaba temeroso, pensando que tenía fiebre, por lo que inmediatamente tocó su cara, pero nada, su temperatura era normal. Sin poder evitarlo la frustración comenzó a invadirle, sin saber que hacer. De repente Sasuke comenzó acelerar su respiración y temblaba.

Dejó la comida a un lado, para tomarlo de los hombros a su amigo y acostarlo mientras su cabeza comenzaba a buscar soluciones, pensando lo lógico –¡Ya se! tus heridas te han de doler mucho, voy por pomada curativa.

El rubio podía sentir sus manos temblar mientras buscaba en el botiquín que dejaron los médicos, ansiosamente casi grita de alegría al encontrar la cierta pomada, como si fuera mágica o eso fuera ayudar. 

Corrió hacia Sasuke hasta ponerse a su lado, y rápidamente abrió la tapa mientras tomaba una porción.

Por lo que el azabache podía sentir la aproximación de Naruto hacia su abdomen donde se encontraba las heridas más graves. En cuestión de segundos , pudo verlo todo como en cámara lenta, en la forma que quería hacer tacto con él y sin pensarlo Sasuke gritó tomando su muñeca fuertemente, sus ojos reflejando horror.

–¡N-NO me toques!

Naruto lo miró confundido y preocupado a la vez, donde por inercia alejó su mano hacia el otro extremo, temiendo haberlo lastimado –Lo siento, lo siento Sasuke, solo quería ayudarte un poco– contestó rápido, pensando sí había hecho algo mal.

–¡NO, NO!– volvió a gritar Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto se confundiera aún más. El azabache se arrepintió al ver esos ojos color zafiro mostrando mucha preocupación y culpabilidad. Por lo que segundos de duda tomó ahora su mano con cierta delicadeza –Esta bien puedes hacerlo... solo estoy un poco paranoico.

El rubio no tenía idea que estaba sucediendo, pero solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y asintió. Tomando de nuevo un poco de la pomada y empezó a untármela suavemente ahora sobre su rostro, no queriendo cometer el mismo error. Pero lo que no sabía era la pelea interna que estaba teniendo Sasuke para poder tranquilizarse, pero falló al momento de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y su cuerpo se estremecía con más frecuencia, hasta llegar a sentir un nudo en su garganta, sintiéndose patético...

Entonces Naruto lo observó una vez más, ahora dándose cuenta algo que quería negar al haberlo estudiado mientras dormía. Esas marcas en el cuello no era hematomas... ¡Esos malditos! Tenía que ver qué mas le hicieron, la rabia comenzaba a dominar el juicio del rubio, al solo pensar que tocaron a su amigo.

Sasuke.

–Quítate la camisa– ordenó.

Sasuke aun sintiéndose perturbado al seguir teniendo esos flashes en su cabeza al ser tocado, se quedó en shock aterrado por aquellas palabras, cómo si conociera ese tipo de tono, las palabras usadas ¡Todos le recordaba a ese hombre! Pero por supuesto obedeció, casi por instinto para terminar rápido con esto.

El rubio se mordió el labio furioso, cada vez más consciente que le habían dañado no solo físicamente.

De pronto Naruto se hincó frente a él, poniendo correctamente la pomada sobre su cuerpo, mientras la impotencia corría entre sus venas, pero a la vez queriendo llorar fuertemente ¿Qué le hicieron al gran Uchiha para ponerlo de esa forma? De solo pensarlo su agonía crecía, sin saber como expresar esa sensación, ahora no solo quería gritar sino...

–¡Dios! Siento demasiados escalofríos, relájate, relájate– pensaba Sasuke alterándose internamente porque en realidad no hacia ningún gesto. Manteniendo fuertemente cerrado sus ojos, esperando que terminara rápido con su apreciada pomada, maldiciéndolo una y otra vez, ansiaba quitarlo, empujarlo, golpearlo pero aunque quisiera, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No lo soportaba, su cuerpo no respondía como quería, decidiendo luchar contra sus espasmos.

Naruto continuando, su cabeza era hecha un dilema, sin darse cuenta que se entretenía de más en cada herida, sin saber descifrar la razón de su tardanza en cada una de ellas.

Narrando Naruto

Me sorprendió que obedeciera rápidamente sin rechistar, y podría jurar que con cierto timidez, tratándose de él es muy poco común. Observaba las heridas graves y varios chupetones, llegue a la conclusión que ya tenía en mente desde que notaba las reacciones de Sasuke, me daba coraje en solo pensar que abusaron de él.

Mientras continuaba en colocarle la pomada, sinceramente me estremecía al solo sentir su suave piel, pero lastimada lo cual me desgarraba interiormente.

Untaba suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, siempre admire su cuerpo, me parecía hermoso, perfecto casi podría decir que tenía cierto brillo, pero esta vez estaba opaco de tantas heridas que tenía –yo puedo lamer esas heridas literalmente– me seguía entreteniendo untando sobre sus pectorales y bajaba poco a poco, sentía una gran necesidad de seguir bajando, podría, quisiera ver sus reacciones.

Mientras bajaba un poco de sus pantalones disimuladamente volteaba a ver la cara de Sasuke y no veía que le incomodara, solo apretaba sus ojos, podría aprovechar, puse mi mano rozando con su miembro. Ahora me veía de reojo pero no decía nada, solo que volteo su rostro a otro lugar, su erección estaba creciendo, eso fue rápido, por lo que frotaba cada vez más y con fuerza.

–Ahhh– gimió Sasuke aunque se escuchó con dolor ha de estar aún lastimado su cuerpo, aproveche rápidamente la oportunidad y lo tumbe con fuerza para acostarlo, poniéndome encima de él, baje sus pantalones y empecé a masturbarlo, sabía que mis acciones estaban mal pero realmente no podía contenerme, ya estaba excitado yo también, al verlo así de frágil como si sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo mío y decirle que nadie más lo podrá tocar más que yo, tal vez sirva en ayudarle a sentir que ahora era otra persona querida el que lo estaba teniendo, todo lo estaba haciendo muy rápido y algo tosco, excitándome más y más, comencé a besar su abdomen bien formado y pálida con desesperación, subía mis besos casi lamiendo hasta su cuello y bajaba de nuevo, podía oír como Sasuke gemía en mi oído, sintiendo su impureza, donde ya lo habían tocado, baje mis pantalones junto con los bóxer al igual que a Sasuke y frote nuestros miembros moviéndome hacia adelante y atrás, vaya que Sasuke se ha vuelto muy sensible, ahora su piel se hizo chinita pero sin dejar de ser suave, donde algunos pequeños vellos reaccionan al tacto.

–¿Na-Naruto que haces? aah... – Jadeó Sasuke. Pude ver como quería empujarme pero por el momento no tenía mucha fuerza que digamos, aparte sé que le había invadido la satisfacción, sentía su temblor debajo de mi cuerpo, haciéndolo totalmente sumiso.

–Sshhhhhh– le susurraba, dejándome llevar por estas sensaciones nuevas –relájate... n-nos podrían escuchar, baja un poco agh... la voz– jadeaba, me sentía mal por lo que estaba haciéndole, no sé porque sigo con esto, pero mi cuerpo quería más.

Solo vi como asintió mordiéndose su labio inferior, estaba muy excitado aparte siquiera me dio tiempo de seguir acariciándolo porque sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, si continuaba tan lento, Sasuke podría exaltarse aun más. Fui bajando hasta su miembro, quedando en mi cara, vi como se levantó un poco para observarme por lo que decidí meter todo su miembro en mi boca de golpe moviéndome, masturbándolo con mi boca y lengua, escuchaba los gemidos ahogados de su parte, me volvía loco.

Continuaba con mi tarea, me gustaba demasiado sentir su esencia en mi boca que soltaba un poco al lamerlo en su punta, creo que ya supe su debilidad, no quería que terminara rápido por lo que decidí soltar su miembro para incorporarme.

–Ven aquí– le ordene con firmeza, levantándome para sentarme yo, hizo caso y se dirigió hacia mi lentamente, lo agarre del brazo con fuerza para hincarlo, tomándolo de la nuca para ponerlo mi miembro ahora en su bello rostro, no deje que volteara a verme, me sentía mal pero estaba consumiéndome el deseo, lo pegue más en su boca para que entendiera que ya lo hiciera, dudoso la abrió un poco, lamiéndome solo mi punta del miembro, gemí inesperadamente por tal tacto, su cálida lengua en mi parte intima esto era demasiado para mí y a la vez una tortura, se sentía tan bien que me daba miedo la sensación pero quería más, sosteniendo sus cabellos lo empuje –Ahh, Aghhh... Ah– empecé a gemir, me agache hasta su espalda buscando su rostro y observarlo como me estaba lamiendo, le quite algunos mechones de su cara para verlo mejor excitándome al instante, apreciando en la forma que tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, ¡dios! esa imagen tan tierna de estarme chupando se veía tan sumiso, para ser Sasuke.

Sentía que estaba por llegar al orgasmo, tuve que separarlo poniéndolo de nuevo a mi altura tomando su rostro con fuerza, veía sus ojos hinchados que aún tenía por los golpes de donde lo tenían, se veía desorientado, excitado, pero con cansancio, sin más lo pegue a mis labios, subiéndolo a mis piernas, comencé a besarlo con desesperación, sentir esos lindos labios hinchados, que me arrepiento tanto por no haberlo hecho desde un inicio, pero me asustaba en pensar cuál sería su reacción, el besar a alguien es más sentimental que según yo, sin tomarle mucha importancia a mis pensamientos seguía besándolo con delicadeza y pasión a la vez, uniéndome en su boca, queriendo robar su aliento, respirar por medio de su exhalación tome su barbilla para abrir más su boca y meter más mi lengua, explorando toda su cavidad tan exquisita, él solo intentaba seguir mi ritmo, lo abrace con fuerza, pude escuchar un quejido de su parte por mi brusquedad, no me importo y seguía besándolo, no quería separarme de su boca sintiendo nuestras respiraciones agitadas, hacia los besos cada vez más profundos, mientras que aun sostenía su rostro para que no se separa, aunque la verdad no sentía que tuviera esa intención, hasta que tuve que separarme para poder respirar, observando aquellos ojos entrecerrados oscuros, su forma era precioso.

Tuve la necesidad de poner su frente con la mía, por lo que comencé a llorar con fuerza, empezaron aparecer montones de lágrimas sin saber de dónde si hace unos segundos no tenía los ojos llorosos, él solo seguía teniendo la mirada perdida pero viéndome confuso, al parecer está muy cansado, cosa que para cuando me di cuenta él ya no estaba tan excitado como antes.

Mejor lo separe aun con mis lágrimas en el rostro, y lo recosté para que descansara, él seguía manteniendo su mirada hacia mí y se acomodó , cerrando los ojos al instante aun con su respiración agitada, pero fue cesando hasta que fue durmiéndose.

Me puse mis pantalones junto con mi bóxer tomando una botella de agua dejando que el agua corriera encima de mi rostro para calmarme, tranquilizando mi calentura, cuando de repente escuche una voz exaltándome.

–Naruto– escuché un grito silencioso de mi sensei del equipo, detrás de la cortina de la tienda.

–Ya voy– contesté poniéndome la playera mientras me disponía a salir de la tienda

–¿Cómo esta Sasuke? Me dijeron que finalmente lo encontraste– habló ansioso Kakashi-sensei teniendo su cara de preocupación o al menos eso me dio la impresión al ver sus ojos, por lo que su cara estaba casi tapada –No sabes la alegría que me da, que lo hayas encontrado con vida Naruto.

–si– respondí seco fingiendo tranquilidad. Solo pude ver su mirada fija esperando más respuestas –Al parecer solo lo llegaron a golpear, ¡pero su vida no corre peligro ya lo revisaron-ttebayo!– afirme dándole una sonrisa.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos –Que alivio, quiero verlo– habló ansioso mientras pasaba a un lado de mi entrando para entrar en la tienda –yo también seguía buscándolo Naruto, no creas que eras el único, aunque siempre se me dificultaba no me importaba.

El siempre aprecio mucho a Sasuke, siempre decía que era un estudiante muy parecido a él, a pesar de que fue desertor, seguía apreciándolo mucho.

Pude notar como Kakashi-sensei comenzaba a observarlo, tocando los golpes, las heridas, las demás marcas que el tenia, notaba su cara de frustración que hacia al mirarlo, ya que Sasuke estaba sin camisa, y como idiota se me paso subirle bien sus pantalones pero no dijo nada solo hizo su rostro de impresión soltando otro suspiro antes de hablar.

–Al ver las marcas no solo lo torturaron, también abusaron de Sasuke, lo peor es que no solo estuvo ahí días, sino meses– concluyó rápidamente como era de esperarse, soltando un fuerte suspiro de angustia –Ha de seguir perturbado o digamos dañado internamente ¿Cómo estuvo reaccionando cuando estaba despierto Naruto?– preguntó esperando analizar mis posibles respuestas dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mí.

–Pues no pude observarlo bien solo pude notar que estaba muy cansado, comió un poco y durmió– respondí de nuevo serio.

Regreso su mirada hacia Sasuke frunciendo el ceño –ya veo– tocando algunas de sus heridas – bien, ¿podrías dormir aquí con él? No vaya a despertar exaltado– mientras se incorporaba se dirigía hacia la salida de la tienda por lo que solo me senté donde estaba Sasuke y pude sentir su mirada de Kakashi hasta que se fue.

–¿No creo que Kakashi-sensei haya sospechado algo o sí? Mejor me duermo– pensé.

Tome mi colcha y la puse a lado de Sasuke pensé en ponerlo separado de él pero preferí juntarlos, me recosté acomodándome buscando mi posición correcta.

Hasta que finalmente me dormí.


End file.
